


Stray Souls and Wandering Gods

by BuryTheCastle



Series: Stray Souls and Wandering Gods [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Car Accidents, Day 1, He's not dead though, Hospitals, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Yuri on ice AU Week 2017, god!Victor, regalia!Yuri, spirit!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuryTheCastle/pseuds/BuryTheCastle
Summary: Yuuri is back home in Hasetsu, one college degree richer and short on any future plans. Things come to an abrupt halt when he pushes a strange foreigner out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. Now his soul can't seem to stay in his body. And why is this foreigner suddenly claiming to be a god?Noragami Au. Written for Yuri on Ice AU Week 2017 Day 1.





	Stray Souls and Wandering Gods

“Seriously Yuuri, I don’t know what I’m going to do without you next year. You were the best roommate I ever had.”

 

“I was the only roommate you had, Phichit.”

 

Phichit waved him off. “It doesn’t matter how many roommates I would’ve had. You’d still be the best.”

 

Yuuri smiled bashfully. He was used to Phichit’s enthusiastic praises. Over the years, he learned to ignore the nagging in the back of his head that tried to convince him his friend was only just saying things. Well, mostly.

 

Phichit pouted. “Seriously, Yuuri. The skating club isn’t going to be the same without you.”

 

“Don’t say that. What about Leo and Guang Hong?”

 

“Of course, and I love them to death. But they’re not you.”

 

Yuuri looked away, choosing to look from his best friend to the path in front where they were walking.

 

“Well, don’t worry about that right now. For now, we have the whole summer ahead of us.”

 

Phichit smiled. The two continued, walking the streets of Hasetsu and chatting amiably. As they passed by a lamp post, Yuuri noticed a poster plastered on it.

 

“Shame what happened to that child. My mom told me about it.”

 

Phichit looked back at the poster. “Oh, the missing child. Guess they never found him. Whatever happened to him?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “They don’t really know for sure. Kidnapping maybe? Or maybe he just ran off.”

 

Phichit hummed. Yuuri listened as his friend talked, but his mind started to wander. There was a lot on his mind. He was back at his home, back in Japan after five long years, but he wasn’t sure what was next. He had a college degree under his belt and no immediate plan for the future. His family was there supporting him, as they always did. Yuuri couldn’t be more thankful for them. Still, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach that the thought of the future brought to him.

 

A flash of silver caught Yuuri’s eyes. He turned his head. It was a man. A foreigner, it seemed. As small a town as Hasetsu was, it wasn’t often they saw many foreigners walking the streets.  The man’s hair was a bright silver; the light bounced off of it like moonlight. The man, probably feeling Yuuri’s stare, turned back slightly. Yuuri caught sight of eyes that were a bright, shining blue. They were like nothing he had ever seen before in all his time in America. They almost seemed to glow. The man’s eyes widened. Then suddenly, he bolted across the street.

 

Time seemed to slow down. Yuuri watched the scene in horror. The silver-haired man in the middle of the road. A flash of a face, small but familiar. In his panic, he couldn’t place where it was from. An oncoming truck. Tires screeched and a horn blared. Yuuri’s body moved on its own accord. He felt his body crash solidly into the other man’s body. Both bodies went tumbling safely out of the way of the truck. There was a scream.

 

Yuuri groaned. There were scratches on his body and rips in his clothes, but for the most part, he was unharmed. The world around him was still spinning. He waited until everything was back to normal before he checked on the foreigner. The man was completely unharmed and looked not at all like someone who had almost been hit by a truck. Yuuri was more than a little annoyed.

 

“Are you ok? What were you thinking?” Yuuri screamed. The man stared wide-eyed at Yuuri. He realized that the foreigner might not have understood his screaming in Japanese. He tried again in English, this time, softer. “Are you ok?”

 

“You can see me?”

 

Ok. The man must have hit his head. Clearly that was what was going on.

 

“Yes, of course I can see you. Are you ok? Did you hit your head or something?”

 

The man looked somewhere over Yuuri’s shoulder. “Thank you, but I’m fine. I would have dodged that just fine, but I appreciate the concern. It’s not often I have a human looking out for me.

 

What? Human? The man wasn’t making any sense. Something shifted. Yuuri looked down and noticed someone in the foreigners arms. It was a child. It was the child, the one in the missing posters. Yuuri gasped.

 

“Anyways,” the man continued. “I’d be more worried about your own body if I were you.”

 

“My own body? What do you-”

 

“YUURI!” Phichit screamed.

 

Yuuri looked back to see his best friend running across the road. Cars on both sides had skidded to a stop and their drivers exited their vehicles to take in the scene. They were all crowding around something. Yuuri stood up on shaky legs and stepped towards the crowd. People chattered rapidly in horror. Someone was calling for an emergency vehicle. Phichit was on the ground crying over something. No, over someone.

 

Yuuri stared in abject horror as his best friend cried over his own bruised and bloody body.

 

The last thing Yuuri felt was strong arms wrapping around him before the world went dark.

* * *

 

There was a constant beeping. He could hear voices, but they were muffled, indistinct. Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes, but the world before him was painfully bright and blurred. He shut eyes quickly.

 

“Yuuri! He’s awake!” That voice. It was familiar. Mari?

 

“Yuuri!” His mother? Yuuri cracked an eye open slowly, then another. The blurry images started to come together and the light became less harsh. The first thing he saw was his mother’s teary eyes.

 

“Mom?”

 

She smiled through the tears running down her face. “I’m here sweetie. You’re ok.”

 

He looked around the room. Mari, his father, and Phichit were all in the room, equally as teary as his mother.

 

“What happened? Where am I?” Yuuri tried to sit up, but the action sent sharp pain throughout his body. Yuuri looked down and noticed much of his body was covered in bandages.

 

“You got hit by a car, knucklehead,” Mari said.

 

“I was so scared,” Phichit cried. “You just suddenly rushed out into the street. Then the car hit you and you weren’t moving at all. I thought….” Phichit sniffed before a fresh wave of tears rolled down his face.

 

Hiroko reached for her son’s hand. “They’re saying you’re a hero, Yuuri. You saved that little boy. You know, the one who went missing?”

 

The memories all rushed back. The boy from the posters. The foreign man.

 

“What about the man?”

 

The room fell silent. The Katsukis all looked to Phichit, but he only furrowed his brow and shook his head.

 

“Yuuri, there wasn’t another man. Just you and the boy.”

 

“But, there _was_ another man,” Yuuri insisted. He looked between his friend and his family. “A foreigner. He was tall and had silver hair. He ran out after the child and then I pushed him out of the way.”

 

The other occupants of the room all looked between each other with matching looks of concern on their faces.

 

“Yuuri,” Toshiya spoke up, “I think you need to rest. Your memory might still be hazy. A lot happened to you. We’re going to call the doctor and then we’ll leave you be.

 

They thought he was out of it. Yuuri wanted to protest further, but knew there was no point. Besides, he was very tired. The doctor came to check on him, but Yuuri fought to keep his eyes open. Before long, he fell asleep.

 

The moon was high in the night sky when he started to regain consciousness. Sounds started to reach his ears. They were indistinct at first, just noise. Soon words started to emerge from them. Cries of anguish. Wailes of mourning. Empty promises. Hopelessness. Words of pain. Pain. So much pain.

 

Yuuri’s eyes shot open.

 

“So you can hear them, after all? The voices from the Far Shore.”

 

The silver haired man was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Yuuri screamed. He scrambled back as far as he could in the bed, nearly falling out of it in the process.

 

“Calm down. You don’t want to open up your wounds.” The man reached for Yuuri, but he curled back further in himself. The man sighed. “I know you’re scared. But I need you to listen to me, ok?”

 

Yuuri peeked up at the man. “W-who are you?”

 

The man grinned. “Why, you can call me Victor. I am a god of fortune.”

 

Nope. Yuuri was definitely crazy.

 

“More like the god of idiots.”

 

Yuuri started. There was someone else in the room. He looked to where the voice came from and found a teenager draped over the chair in the corner. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, though he was small for his age. His face was partially hidden by the hood he wore, but his shoulder-length blond hair peeked out from the hood’s confines. Another foreigner. The teen stood up.

 

“I told you this mission was a waste of time. Let some lesser god take it. But no, you just had to take it. And what do you do? You nearly get this idiot killed.”

 

The teen marched over, stomping in front of the bed. When his bangs shifted, Yuuri saw green eyes that pierced through him. The man pouted.

 

“But Yuri…”

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

Both foreigners turned to Yuuri. The teen glared at him. Yuuri felt a chill. Whether it was from the open window or the boy’s icy glare, he couldn’t tell.

 

“That’s my name, dumbass,” Yuri spat.

 

Realization dawned on Victor’s face.

 

“Is your name also Yuuri?” He asked excitedly. Yuuri nodded. Yuri scowled.

 

“Great, Yuris just flock to you.” Yuri’s voice was dripping with malice. “Now can we go? This place is crawling with phantoms. I want to get out of here.”

 

“Now, now Yuri, Victor chided. “Is that any way to thank someone who saved us?”

 

Yuri jabbed a finger at Victor. “Saved _you_ , you mean. And it’s not like really he saved you from anything.”

 

Victor waved him off, turning back to Yuuri. “Well Yuuri, I must thank you once again for what you did earlier. Though I’m afraid there’s been a development. You might not be too thrilled about it.”

 

“What do you….” A sudden wave of dizziness hit Yuuri. He clutched at his head, feeling like he might lose consciousness. When the dizziness subsided, Victor was there standing next to him with a hand offered out. Yuuri hesitated for a second before taking the hand. Victor gently pulled Yuuri from the bed. When he was standing, Victor gestured over to abandoned hospital bed. Yuuri’s eyes widened. He clamped a hand over his mouth to avoid screaming.

 

In the bed was Yuuri’s body, slumped against the headboard where he had been sitting before. He was unconscious.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” He kept chanting the phrase, his panic growing with each word.

 

“Are you done?” Yuri grumbled.

 

Yuuri whipped around to Victor. “Am I dead. Oh my god, I’m dead.” He grabbed at Victor’s shirt. “Is that why you’re here? You’ve come to take me?”

 

Victor pried Yuuri’s hand from his shirt but kept them near his chest, rubbing circles on the back of Yuuri’s hands.

 

“Calm down, Yuuri. Remember, I’m a god of fortune, not death. And you’re not dead.” Victor paused. “Well, halfway.”

 

Yuuri felt weak. Victor’s hold on his kept him from sinking to the ground. “What do you mean halfway?”

 

Victor sat Yuuri down on the bedside. He only spared a slight glance at his sleeping body. Yuri seemed to realized that they weren’t going anywhere soon. He took his place back on the chair. Victor closed his eyes in thought.

 

“Hmm….how should I explain this?” He opened his eyes. “Ok, Yuuri. Listen carefully. You’re alive, but you’re not quite whole. Right now you are existing between two worlds, the Near Shore and the Far Shore. Right now, your soul has come free from your body. Are you following so far?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. Nothing about what Victor said made any sense.

 

Victor hummed. He pointed to something just beside Yuuri. “Look at that.” Yuuri looked to where Victor was pointing. His eyes widened.

 

“Eh? I-I have a tail!” He grasped at the tail protruding from him. It was long and narrow, like a cat’s tail. It was a rich blue color. Though it was translucent, like it was made from pure energy, it felt solid to the touch.

 

Yuri snickered. Victor chuckled a bit himself. “Not quite,” he said. “That’s not a tail. It’s the tether between your soul and your body. If that gets cut, you’ll end up on the Far Shore permanently.”

 

“Far….Shore?” Yuuri asked.

 

Victor nodded. “I guess you can call it….the afterlife.” Yuuri sucked in a breath. Victor kept going. “The Near Shore is where the living reside. Gods, regalia, and phantoms all live in the Far Shore. And right now, you’re standing right on the divide between the two. You’re both human and phantom.”

 

Yuuri’s head was swimming with Victor’s words. Nothing made sense. Near Shore? Far Shore? Phantoms and regalia? It was all too much. He felt dizzy once again.

 

“You’re freaking him out, idiot,” Yuri said.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. Yuuri felt the bed dip. A warm hand was placed over his. Yuuri met Victor’s concerned gaze. Up close, with the moonlight reflected in them, his eyes were even prettier than Yuuri had realized before. “Yuuri,” Victor spoke softly, “is this all too much? You should rest for now.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, and the room pitched with the action. Victor held him steady.

 

“What’s your full name, Yuuri?”

 

“Katsuki Yuuri.” He replied, his words slightly slurred. Victor smiled at him. He clasped Yuuri’s hands between his own, bringing them towards him. Yuuri felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly as he stared into Victor’s bright blue eyes.

 

“Well then, Katsuki Yuuri, I give you my word. I will do everything in my power to fix this. Until then, be careful. You’re going to be slipping out of your body pretty often from now on.”

 

Another wave of dizziness hit Yuuri, stronger than the last one. Victor cupped the back of Yuuri’s head and slowly lowered him until his soul merged back into his body. Yuuri opened his eyes, though they felt heavy.

 

“Victor?” He mumbled.

 

Victor stood up. The moonlight illuminated him, and for the first time that night, he appeared to Yuuri like the god he claimed to be.

 

“Come, Yura.”

 

“Finally.” Yuri muttered. He disappeared in a flash of light. The light materialized into a sword in Victor’s hands. Victor looked back at Yuuri one last time.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, may our fates intertwine.”

 

Then he jumped from the open window, disappearing into the night. Yuuri reached for him, but the fatigue from the day suddenly hit him all at once. He fell back into his bed, his eyes closing rapidly. There was one thought on his mind as he slipped back into sleep.

 

 _Victor_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This will serve as the prologue for a future Noragami au. I've been thinking about this au for quite some time now so I'm excited to get it started. 
> 
> If you want more YOI or other anime content, come check me out on tumblr. My URL's MaximumHetalia. Until next time.


End file.
